CHUUNIN EXAM
by noovember
Summary: Nie ma Naruto i nie ma Sasuke, ale życie w Konoha przecież nie zatrzymało się. Rok po ataku Orochimaru znów przyszedł czas na egzaminy na stopnień chuunina. Może być ekscytująco :
1. Chapter 1

**Notka ****od ****autora**: Oto niemniejszym oddaję w wasze dłonie kolejny fik o Kibie i Kankuro.

Wiem, wiem, jak ja się uprę. Musicie jednak docenić wytrwałość.

Opowiadanie powstawało od lipca. Zdecydowałam że dość się nad nim nagłowiłam i czas go oddać fandomowi na pożarcie; w przeciwnym razie pewnie przekombinowałabym go.

Podzieliłam go celowo na mniejsze części, aby był łatwiejszy do strawienia. Wiem że czytelnik często leniwa potwora i męczy go kręcenie scrollem :3

Proszę komentujcie! :-)

* * *

><p>CHUNNIN EXAM<p>

Na czas egzaminów na stopień chuunina zapowiadała się piękna pogoda nad osadą Konoha - gakure. Kandydatów to cieszyło; testy były wyjątkowo trudne i bez niesprzyjającej aury.

Do Konohy zaczęli zjeżdżać kandydaci z różnych stron świata. Wielu z nich było młodych, ale zdecydowana większość zaliczała się do grona starszej młodzieży. Pan Asuma i pani Kurenai zastanawiali się czy zapisanie podwładnych na tegoroczne testy byłoby rozsądne. Wierzyli w „swoje dzieciaki", ale egzamin z roku na rok był coraz bardziej wymagający. Po zeszłorocznym ataku mieli jeszcze większe wątpliwości.

Jonini chcieli dać spokój egzaminom, pozwolić swoim adeptom na kolejny rok bycia geninami, ale dzieciaki nie chciały o tym słyszeć! Uparły się, że zostaną chuuninami i koniec; nie było z nimi dyskusji i z całą swoją władzą jonini nie mogli ich odwieźć od pomysłu.

Tak więc Kurenai, Asuma i Gai poszli wypisać swoje uparte dzieciaki. Ktoś ich obije do nieprzytomności to może utemperuje im to nosy.

Na tydzień przed egzaminami nastąpił prawdziwy wysyp obcokrajowców! Ze wszystkich stron, z każdym rodzajem broni, ale wszyscy byli jeszcze odprężeni i uśmiechnięci.

- To była Ino. – rzuciła Sakura do Hinaty wkładając telefon do kieszeni. Siedziała z drużyną ósmą i wypróbowywała na obitym Kibie nowe techniki, których nauczyła się od Tsunade. Inuzuki piszczał jak rażony prądem, ponieważ umiejętności Sakury były bardzo surowe.

- Co powiedziała? – zapytała Hyuuga owijając bandaż wokoło oparzonej dłoni Shino.

- Że Shikamaru ciągnie ich żeby przywitać drużynę z Piasku. – zaśmiała się Sakura. Kiba jęknął kiedy poczuł jak Haruno razi go niewyuczoną techniką. Warknął na nią, ale dziewczyna nie zwróciła na niego nawet uwagi.

- Każda wymówka dobra by spotkać się z Temari. Tak sądzę… - zaśmiała się miękko Hinata. Od kontaktu z Nejim nabrała pewności siebie.

- Yamanaka nigdy nie znosiła dobrze konkurencji. – zadrwiła Sakura. Kiba nie mógł znieść jej niedelikatności. Myślał że medycy mieli pomagać!

- Może wypadałoby się wybrać? Jestem pewna że ciekawym widowiskiem będzie Ino plująca jadem na Temari. Jeśli przyjdzie jeszcze Lee… och, wyobrażacie sobie jego radość gdy zobaczy Gaarę? Och, to nie może mnie ominąć! – zaśmiała się Haruno niemal podskakując z miejsca. Bark Kiby był dalej opuchnięty, ale już nie bolał.

- Nie powinnaś tak mówić. – powiedziała Hinata, ale wstała z miejsca i poszła za koleżanką.

- Chodź. – powiedział Shino do Kiby. – Jak tak o tym mówią to i ja nie chce tego przegapić.

- Jesteś sadystycznym ciołkiem. – zaśmiał się Inuzuki, ale pobiegł z Akamaru za przyjaciółmi.

Przy bramie stali już pozostali. Shikamaru wyglądał na spokojnego, zwykłego siebie, ale pachniał podenerwowaniem. Ino sapała złością widząc swojego kompana, a Chouji starał się uspokoić ją. Tenten próbowała przytrzymać Lee, który biegał w tę i nazad jak nakręcony. Neji miał tak niezadowoloną minę, że wszyscy widzieli, że został tu przyprowadzony siłą. Hinata podbiegła do kuzyna, aby pocieszyć go.

Kiedy pojawiła się drużyna z Suna, Lee niemal natychmiast skoczył na Gaarę i począł tulić go mówiąc coś przy tym, ale dla uszu Kiby był to jedynie niezrozumiały bełkot. Mały rudzielec wyraźnie starał się odepchnąć od siebie odruch zabicia Rocka za naruszanie jego strefy intymnej. Może był na jakiś lekach uspokajających? Temari i Tenten udało się odciągnąć Lee od Gaary.

Shikamaru niepewnie podszedł do kunoichi z Piasku i zaczął coś mówić cicho, ciągle bawiąc się palcami, roztaczał wokoło siebie nerwową wibrację. Po chwili pocałował nieśmiało blondynkę w policzek, sprawiając że w Ino zagotowała się krew. Kankuro spojrzał na dwójkę jakby chciał ich zamordować.

- Cześć. – powiedział Kiba do swojego wybawcy i pocałował go. Atmosfera nagle zrobiła się ciężka a wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z przerażeniem. No co?

- Ty kretynie! Co Ty myślisz że robisz? Jesteś jakiś nienormalny? – wykrztusił starszy chłopak przez zasłonięte dłonią usta.

- No co? Uratowałeś mi życie i dziękuje Ci. Wszyscy tak robią. – powiedział Inuzuka pokazując na Shikamaru i Temari, i Gaarę którego Lee znowu zaatakował czułością.

Kankuro zabrakło słów.

Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich Gaara zaczął chichotać. To wyraźnie rozluźniło atmosferę.

- I z czego śmiejesz się? Zamknij się! – krzyknął na młodszego brata Kankuro. Kiba nic nie rozumiał: o co to całe zamieszanie? Temari zaczęła rechotać.

- Aaaaaa! Nienawidzę was! Jesteście najgorszym rodzeństwem na świecie. – krzyknął Kankuro łapiąc się za głowę i naciągając czapkę na oczy. Nim Inuzuka spostrzegł się wszyscy śmiali się. Widać tylko on nie rozumiał żartu. Lalkarz zrobił się cały czerwony na twarzy.

- Kiba, wiesz że nie powinieneś tego robić? Wystarczyłoby „dziękuję". – powiedziała Hinata chichocąc.

- No ale Shikamaru…

- Shikamaru pocałował Temari, bo ją lubi. Wiesz, lubi… **lubi**. – odpowiedziała Hyuuga krzyżując palec wskazujący ze środkowym. Och… och, OCH!

- Aha! Oj, to sorry. Mój błąd. – zaśmiał się Kiba patrząc na Kankuro przepraszająco. Ten był cały czerwony na twarzy. Nie wyglądał na ktoś kto potrafi spłodzić jedną logiczną myśl.

- Jakie „sorry"? Coś Ty sobie wyobrażałeś? Urodziłeś się taki głupi? – krzyczał wściekły Kankuro.

- No przecież przeprosiłem! Czego chcesz?

- Twojej głowy! Kto tak robi? Głupi bachor! – krzyczał pisakowy ninja na Inuzukę.

- Zachowujesz się jakbym Cię okradł z pierwszego pocałunku, czy coś. – powiedział Kiba już zły. Popełnił błąd, ale czy to powód by tak denerwować się? Kankuro nabrał intensywniejszego odcieniu czerwieni. Oj…

- Nie martw się. To był też mój pierwszy pocałunek. – powiedział przepraszająco Kiba, mając nadzieję że to poprawi humor Kankuro. Zamiast być wyrozumiałym ten krzyknął na całe gardło. Wszyscy znajomi zaczęli śmiać się jeszcze głośniej.

- Nienawidzę was i całej tej pieprzonej osady! Jesteście chorzy! Mam w dupie ten egzamin. Wracam do Suna. – Gaara czujnie obserwował Kankuro wijącego się ze wstydu. Temari złapała starszego brata za rękaw.

- Oj przestań. Dzieciaka po prostu zapędził się. Jestem pewna, ż-! – reszta jej zdania zniknęła w głośnym śmiechu którego nie potrafiła powstrzymać. Kankuro wyrwał ramię z jej uścisku.

- Daj spokój. – machnął ręką Gaara. – Zawsze możesz go wypatroszyć podczas drugiej części, w lesie. Nikt się nie dowie.

- Hej! My będziemy wiedzieć. – rzucił Nara. Temari chwyciła się ramienia Shikamaru aby nie upaść ze śmiechu. Ino, mimo że bez przerwy śmiała się, nie patrzyła przychylnie na drugą blondynkę. Kiba był pewien, że poddawanie takiego pomysły już i tak podłemu Kankuro nie będzie skutkowało niczym dobrym.

- Nienawidzę was! Jesteście źli! Co za ludzie…? – krzyknął Kankuro odchodząc w głąb osady ciągle przeklinając cały świat. Kiba nic nie rozumiał.

- Tak cieszę się, że przyszłam. – powiedziała Sakura ocierając łzy. Złapała Ino pod ramię i odciągnęła żeby ta nie musiała oglądać Nary i Temari. Hinata poszła z nimi.

- Jesteś bezcenny, Inuzuka. – powiedział Shino tłumiąc śmiech w kołnierzu kurtki. Chouji złapał Aburame i pociągnął przodem pytając o jakiś jad. Tenten potruchtała za nimi wdając się z dyskusję o truciznach.

- Pierwszy raz widziałam brata tak roztrzęsionego.

- Myślałem że nigdy nie traci zimnej krwi. – rzuciło rodzeństwo Sabaku przechodząc obok niego. Gaara poszedł z Lee i Nejim a Temari z Shikamaru. Inuzuka nic nie rozumiał. Uważał że wszyscy są przewrażliwieni. Akamaru z resztą przyznał mu rację, że ten całus to nie było nic specjalnego i nie znaczyło więcej niż „dziękuję", a tylko jego zdanie było ważne dla Kiby.

Dwa dni później nikt już o nie pamiętał o tym zdarzeniu. No, może była to anegdota. Kiba, gdy później o tym pomyślał, musiał przyznać, że jego wyczyn był zabawny. Właściwie to najzabawniejsza była reakcja Kankuro. Kto pomyślałby, że tak szybko można rozbroić najstarszego Sabaku z samokontroli? Inuzuki powinien to kiedyś wykorzystać. Chwilowo obawiał się zemsty piaskowego ninji.


	2. Chapter 2

Przez kolejny tydzień po pechowym pocałunku, Kiba uważał żeby jego droga nie skrzyżowały się z drogą Kankuro. Udawało się mu to do poniedziałku i jednocześnie rozpoczęcia pierwszej, pisemnej części egzaminu na chuunina. Zobaczył Kankuro z dystansu, ukrywając się za plecami Shino. Temari krzyczała na starszego brata, a on na nią. Kłócili się o jakąś pierdołę, nic ważnego, ale darli koty jak za najgorsze przewinienie. Gaara stał z boku kompletnie wykluczony.

- Co to za zamieszanie? – zapytał w końcu pan Gai podchodząc do małego rudzielca. Ten westchnął:

- Ryczące hormony. – odpowiedział krótko, cicho, aby starsze rodzeństwo nie usłyszało go. Obrażała ich insynuacja, że ostatnio wybuchają gniewem bez powodu. Według nich powód zawsze był.

- Ależ to siła młodości! Witalność! Młodzi muszą się wyżyć! Od tego młodość jest! – krzyknął Gai przytulając Gaarę. Ten powoli przyzwyczajał się do nienaturalnego zachowania Rocka i jego nauczyciela.

- Baki mówi że to ryczące hormony. – naciskał chłopak wyplątując się z uścisku mężczyzny. Przeszedł go dreszcz od tej czułości.

- To prawda! To esencja młodości! – zawołał nauczyciel, po czym pogłaskał Gaarę po włosach i dodał: - Wszyscy to przechodzą.

Chłopak spojrzał na krzyczące rodzeństwo a potem na Gaiego.

- No… nie mogę się doczekać. – niemal warknął. Mężczyzna tylko zaśmiał się łowiąc w tłumie swoich podopiecznych. Gaara pamięta, że Neji, Lee i Tenten są w tym samym wieku co Kankuro i Temari, a mimo to nie byli oni tak nerwowi.

„Ciekawe jaki jest tego powód? To jakaś technika? To coś w genach?" zastanawiał się Gaara wbijając wzrok w plecy Rocka nim przyszedł pan Baki i zaprowadził porządek między rodzeństwem.

Pani Kurenai informowała swoich adeptów po raz siódmy, aby nie dali złapać się na ściąganiu, a potem uważali na siebie w części terenowej, szczególnie Kiba. Uważała że ten jest gotów stoczyć bój z każdym. Po farsie z Sakonem/Ukonem stał się bardziej nieostrożny i uparty w rewirze „wszystko sam". Yuhi prosiła żeby Shino i Hinata uważali na Inuzukę i nie pozwalali mu na samotne eskapady w drugiej części egzaminu.

Ibiki zaprosił kandydatów do sali i rozdał testy. Pytania były inne niż w zeszłym roku – łatwiejsze. Kiba usiadł pomiędzy Sakurą i Nejim. Dzięki takim sąsiadom miał od kogo ściągać. Haruno była najmądrzejszą dziewczyną jaką znał, a Hyuugowie mieli po prostu dar do podglądania. Akamaru był już za duży by siedzieć w kapturze Kiby i musiał zostać na ziemi, pod ławką, więc ich numer z zeszłego roku nie przejdzie.

Ściągał to od Haruno, to od Nejiego, którzy wiedzieli że Inuzuki potrzebuje ich pomocy. Hyuuga który siedział po lewej Kiby był tak miły ze pisał lewą ręką żeby nie zasłaniać koledze kartki. Mieli przez chwilę wątpliwości czy Ibiki nie zorientuje się; w końcu w zeszłym roku Neji pisał prawą ręką, ale nikt ich nie upomniał. Sakura dawała od siebie ściągać, ale pisała na marginesach tylko dla Kiby takie notatki jak: „Dureń! Zacznij się uczyć!", „Na samej sile nie pociągniesz daleko!", „Prawdziwy ninja musi mieć głowę na karku!". Odpisał jej tylko na marginesie swojej pracy: „prawdziwa kobieta ma cycki" i to ją zamknęło. Chodziło mu tylko o to że nie każdy shinobi musi mieć talent do książek, jak Sakura i Shikamaru, podobnie nie każda kobieta może mieć biust pani Kurenai i nie jest to ich wina – po prostu urodzili się tacy. Niestety Sakura najwyraźniej nie zrozumiała go, obraziła się śmiertelnie i nie pozwalała mu już ściągać.

Jego przyjaciele wywijali te same numery co rok temu. Skoro coś działało to po co z tego rezygnować? Shino używał robaków do sprawdzania odpowiedzi innych. Hinata pisała z głowy; chyba bałaby się ściągać. Tenten pomagała Lee. Ino i Chouji siedzieli po dwóch stronach sali, ale Inuzuki spodziewał się, że Yamanaka której głowa co chwila opadała, jakby ze zmęczenia, skacze po innych ludziach, włącznie z Akimichim któremu pisała odpowiedzi. Szalone rodzeństwo z Piasku siedziało spokojnie, każde coś notowało. Czyżby nagle przybyło im oleju w głowie czy to jakaś sztuczka? To na pewno jakaś sztuczka.

Kiba nie mylił się sądząc, że w tym roku Ibiki pofatyguje się, aby sprawdzić prace. Pytania nie były tak trudne. Nie było jednak bardzo restrykcyjnych kryteriów oceniania i każdy z minimalną wiedzą przechodził dalej.

Przez okno wpadała do sali pani Anko. Inuzuki nie spodziewał się po niej niczego innego. Jak i w zeszłym roku, tak i w tym, nie spotkała się z pożądaną reakcją egzaminowanych. Mimo wszystko, jej starania były godne pochwały. Kobieta westchnęła zrezygnowana i brzmiało to jakby „rok w rok". Kiba sądził, że może powinna raz wejść drzwiami – to zaskoczyłoby wszystkich.

I w tym roku zaprowadziła ich na arenę na skraju lasów. Było to inne pole, ale drużyna ósma miała szczęście: pani Kurenai przyprowadzała ich tu kilka razy żeby trenować ich umiejętności tropienia. Byli więc obeznani z terenem. Anko rozdała zwoje tłumacząc zeszłoroczne zasady: aby przejść dalej trzeba mieć parę zwojów oznakowaną „niebo" i „ziemia", przynieść ją do wieży obserwacyjnej w centrum areny, nie można zaglądać do środka przed południem w piątek, nawet jeśli wniesie się ją do wieży.

- Lasy są pełne jadowitych zwierząt i roślin, więc nie dajcie się zabić w głupi sposób. – powiedziała sarkastycznie kobieta. – Poza tym możecie przejść dalej jedynie jako pełna drużyna. Nikogo nie zostawiamy w tyle, nikogo nie spisujemy na straty. Zginie członek grupy to jesteście zdyskwalifikowani, więc dbajcie o siebie.

Shino spojrzał źle na Kankuro, który niemal dźgał spojrzeniem Kibę. Ten przerażony zerkał w jego kierunku. Czy ten chłopak nie może zapomnieć o zdarzeniu? Musi to wciąż odtwarzać w pamięci?

- Nie zostaje mi nic innego jak życzyć udanych łowów. – powiedziała z uśmiechem Anko.

Uniosła rękę do góry:

- Drugą część egzaminu na chuunina…

Następnie opuściła dłoń nagle z okrzykiem:

– ZACZYNAMY!

Na jej rozkaz wszyscy umknęli w głąb lasu. Szybko rozproszyli się w różnych kierunkach. Kiba przez krótki czas czuł zapach Ino i Sakury, ale i one zniknęły po pewnym czasie. Drużyna ósma zatrzymała się dopiero gdy dotarła do wielkiego drzewa. Wpełźli pod jego konary i ukryli się, aby ustalić kto bierze zwój, jaką strategię obierają: czy polują na potencjalnych posiadaczy zwojów nieba a może zastawiają sidła i czekają aż zwój sam wpadnie im w ręce?

Kiba był wyśmienitym piechurem i mógłby polować aktywnie na inne drużyny cały dzień, ale jego towarzysze wręcz przeciwnie – nie mieli tego co trzeba aby być prawdziwym drapieżnikiem. Dlatego zdecydowali się zastawić pułapki i czekać aż ktoś wpadnie w ich ręce.

Po niespełna dobie czekania Kiba znudził się, do tego zrobili się głodni. Inuzuka zgłosił się na ochotnika aby coś upolować, ale Shino nie pozwolił mu ruszyć się bez nadzoru. Tak więc musiał zabrać ze sobą Hinatę. Aburame wiedział, że Inuzuki podda się jej błaganiom i ona przyhamuje jego zapał.

Postarali się odejść od kryjówki jak najdalej. Hyuuga zebrała kilka roślin, owoców leśnych, mówiąc że potrzebują witamin żeby zachować formę. Inuzuki był zdania, że wystarczy mu całkowicie mięso. Hinata nie mogła patrzeć jak Kiba próbuje złapać zająca (oczywiście w celu spożycia go), więc poszli nad rzekę żeby Inuzuki mógł złowić kilka ryb. Kiedy on łowił prowizorycznie wykonaną wędką, ona umyła zioła i owoce, po czym wyprała swoją bluzę.

Nagle usłyszeli głośny krzyk a potem mocny plusk. Ktoś musiał wpaść do rzeki nad wodospadem, jakieś sto metrów dalej. Hinata skoczyła za konar przyrzecznego drzewa, a Inuzuki schował się za duży głaz na którym wcześniej siedział. Wyjrzeli z ukryć niepewnie.

- TY KRETYNKO! Przez Ciebie straciliśmy zwój! – zawołał Kankuro gramoląc się na brzeg. Temari wyszła z rzeki na przeciwny brzeg. Starszy brat pomógł młodszemu wyjść z wody. Gaara z niesamowitą wręcz godnością odgarnął rude włosy przyklejone do czoła, zdjął gurdę z pleców, potem kaftan i koszulę wyżymając je z wody. Wyglądał na niebezpiecznie zdenerwowanego. Temari w tym czasie rozpuściła włosy z kucyków i zdjęła ubranie, tak że została tylko w czarnym podkoszulku i majtkach. Na Kibie nie robiło wrażenia jej ciało – miał siostrę, więc naoglądał się w życiu dziewczyny w majtkach i podkoszulce. Kankuro syknął na nią, aby nie obnażała się na egzaminie. Ona miała go w nosie.

- To przez Ciebie wpadliśmy do rzeki, Geniuszu! – zawołała obronnie pokazując oskarżycielsko palcem na starszego brata. – Teraz jesteśmy łatwym celem.

- Kto nas będzie atakował skoro nie mamy zwoju? – krzyknął Kankuro. – Nie dość, że musimy zdobyć dwa zwoje w półtorej dnia, to jeszcze jesteśmy mokrzy a cała broń stała się nieprzydatna.

Kankuro rozpiął czarny kombinezon i zsunął go tak że górna część wisiała w okolicy pasa.

- Uspokójcie się w końcu! – warknął gniewnie Gaara. – Wasze kłótnie doprowadziły do tego że jesteśmy mokrzy i nie mamy zwoju.

Temari sapnęła zła na Kankuro a ten na nią, ale skończyli kłócić się. Przynajmniej na razie.

- Kurwa! Trochę wody i ot-tak jesteśmy chujowi. – zawołał Kankuro opłukując twarz z resztek farby. Marudził jeszcze coś że marionetki robią się ciężkie i stawy szybko rdzewieją. Wachlarz Temari bez fioletowych kropek nie przewodził czakry i był po prostu bardzo nieporęczną ozdobą. Gaarze mokrym piaskiem władało się trudniej.

Hinata zapytała bezgłośnie Inuzuki czy pomogą rodzeństwu, bo widocznie ci byli w kropce. Kiba odrzucił jej szeptem, że to bardzo zły pomysł. Shinobi z Suna są co najwyżej wściekli i gotowi odebrać im ich zwój.

„Musimy" poruszyła wargami Hyuuga i wyszła z ukrycia. Kiba pobiegł za nią. Ktoś musi bronić jej gołębie serce! Temari zauważyła Hinatę i zawołała z oddali:

- Nie macie tu czego szukać. Nie mamy zwoju. – Hyuuga próbowała powiedzieć coś, zawstydzona sugestią Temari. Dziewczyna zanurzyła wachlarz w strumieniu żeby zmyć z jego resztki fioletowej farby.

- A-ależ skąd! My tylko-o…

- Wiemy że daliście wykiwać się na zwój, a do tego mokrzy jesteście słabi. – rzucił Kiba ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. W tym samym momencie Kankuro rzucił w niego kamieniem, którzy odbił się od blachy na czole Inuzuki. Ten odsunął ochraniacz i rozmasował czoło pod nim.

- Okej, okej, chcemy pomóc. – warknął Inuzuki. Starszy chłopak odwrócił się do niego plecami. Gaara przewrócił oczami.

- Byłbym zobowiązany za drobny, suchy piach. – powiedział mając w nosie swoje nieznośne rodzeństwo. Ryczące hormony, psia mać!

- Tam, kawałek dalej jest plaża. O tej porze roku strumień robi się węższy i odkrywa dno. – powiedziała Hinata, proponując że zaprowadzi Gaarę. Ten wziął gurdę i poszedł za dziewczyną.

- Wiesz że możemy was zmusić do oddania waszego zwoju. – powiedział Kankuro z podłym uśmieszkiem, reperując swoją marionetkę. Temari rozłożyła swój wachlarz na słońcu obok rozwieszonego ubrania.

- Bez lalek nie jesteś połową wojownika jakim jesteś z nimi. – zaśmiał się Kiba. Dziewczyna prasnęła śmiechem, choć Inuzuki sądził, że zdaje sobie ona sprawę, iż to samo tyczy się jej i jej wachlarza.

- Dalej mogę Ci skopać tyłek, tak że nie będziesz mógł chodzić kilka dni. – warknął Kankuro.

- Brzmi obiecująco. Jak przestaniesz ssać w walce wręcz możesz podeprzeć swoje groźby. – zaśmiał się Inuzuka. Wiedział że Kankuro był beznadziejny w taijutsu. Ktoś kto tak uparcie trzyma wroga na dystans musi bać się bezpośredniej konfrontacji. Starszy chłopak już miał odpowiedzieć, kiedy pojawił się Gaara z Hinatką.

- Skoro już nie musicie obawiać się, że ktoś skopie wam tyłki, albo pożre was dzika zwierzyna, to my zmykamy. – rzucił Kiba ciągnąć Hyuugę za nadgarstek. Ta jeszcze pytała czy może pomóc, ale Inuzuki stanowczo odciągnął ją. Najlepiej byłoby gdyby drużyna z Piasku nie przeszła dalej: są za dobrzy, a do tego wkurzeni i pragną sobie najbardziej udowodnić, że utrata zwoju przed chwilą nie czyni ich przegranymi.

Trzecia część będzie mordęgą, jeśli shinobi z Piasku przejdą dalej.

W czwartek ósemka zdobyła użyteczny zwój „nieba". Przy okazji zniszczyli dwa zwoje „ziemi", aby uniemożliwić dwóm drużyną przejście dalej.

W nocy tego samego dnia dotarli do wieży. Musieli poczekać do piątkowego południa żeby odpieczętować zwoje. Odpoczęli nieco i najedli się. Śmierdzieli brudem i potem, a ubrania kleiły się do nich, ale to było najmniejsze z ich zmartwień.

Shino wysłał swoje robale, aby zobaczyły kto już znalazł schronienie w wieży. Hinata rozejrzała byakunganem dookoła. Pomachała kuzynowi, który najwyraźniej obserwował ich. Aburame i Hyuuga twierdzili, że tylko drużyna pana Gaiego jest w wieży. Kiba nie sądził, że tyle drużyn dojdzie w ostatniej chwili.

W napięciu czekali na drużynę dziesiątą. Zamiast nich przybyła najpierw drużyna z Ama-gakure, a potem z Kusa-gakure. Pierwsi wyglądali jak trójka mnichów, drudzy jak ciężka piechota.

Ino, Sakura i Chouji przybyli do wieży dopiero o wschodzie słońca. Wyglądali jakby zaatakowały ich dzikie zwierzęta i wytarzali się po ziemi porządnie: ich ubrania były poszarpane, a we włosy mieli wplątane elementy ściółki leśnej: gałązki, liście, korzonki, igły. Yamanaka przepychała się z Haruno, ale było to bardziej koleżeńskie niż wrogie.

- Chyba możemy już otworzyć zwoje? – zaczęła Hinata. Zbliżało się samo południe. Aburame pokiwał głową i wyjął z rękawa zwój „niebo" a Kiba z kabury na kunaie zwój „ziemia". Odpieczętowali je a w obłoku dymu pojawiała się pani Kurenai. Była bardzo szczęśliwa widząc swoich podopiecznych całych i zdrowych. Wyściskała ich mocno; ostatnio zrobiła się taka uczuciowa. Wyprowadziła ich do wielkiej sali na szczycie wieży. Sakura i Ino zaraz wyściskały się z Tenten i Hinatą.

- Wiedziałam że przeszłyście, bo Neji mi powiedział, ale to tak dobrze was wiedzieć! – zawołała Tenten.

- Myśmy nic nie wiedziały. – powiedziała Ino. Genma patrzył na dziewczyny, które absolutnie nie zwracały na niego uwagi.

- Zostało jeszcze dwadzieścia minut do końca. – powiedział prowadzący. Inuzuki ściskał kciuki. Lee zawodził, że to byłaby taka strata gdyby Gaara nie przeszedł dalej; chłopcy nie podzielali jego zdania.

- Nie wiem po co czekamy… - zamarudził Genma. Wykałaczka przewędrowała w drugi kącik ust. – To nie tak że przez te dziesięć minut ktoś dojdzie, ale mówili mi „zasady to zasady", więc czekamy.

Hinata kazała przysiąc Inuzuce, że nikomu nic nie powie o rodzeństwie i ich problemie z wodą, a także, że nie wykorzysta tego przeciwko im, chyba że w ostateczności. Kiba nie potrafił powiedzieć Hyuudze „nie".

Już Genma miał zamykać drzwi, mówiąc że pięć minut nikogo nie uratuje, kiedy odrzwiami szarpnął podmuch wiatru. Inuzuki pacnął się w czoło wiedząc, że to shinobi z Suna. _Cholera_! Ledwo prowadzący odsunął się od drzwi, kiedy wielka pięść z piachu wybiła jedno skrzydło z zawiasów a drugie odgięła pod niezdrowym kątem. Temari wciągnęła Gaarę za rękaw a Kankuro wjechał na kolanach przemykając w ten sposób pod resztkami piaskowej pięści brata. Kiba pierwszy raz wiedział jak wygląda Lalkarz bez farby maskującej, ponieważ kunochi z Suna musiała zużyć jej resztki do namalowania fioletowych kropek na swoim wachlarzu, aby znów stał się on bronią.

- Jeszcze my! – zawołała desperacko Temari rozwijając zwój „ziemia". Kankuro zrobił to samo z „niebem". W obłokach dymu pojawił się Baki. Musiał nie do końca rozumieć o co chodzi kiedy kunoichi z Suna zaczęła popychać nauczyciela, mówiąc że wtargnęli w ostatniej chwili, żeby Baki zapytał czy mogą brać udział w dalszej części. Nieco zszokowany poszedł porozmawiać z Genmą, po czym wrócił do swoich adeptów.

- Ustawiajcie się w szeregu. – powiedział Baki łapiąc Kankuro pod łokieć i podnosząc na nogi. Temari zarzuciła luźno wachlarz na ramię.


	3. Chapter 3

Genma zaczął po swojemu losować pary do walk. Dziewięć starć.

Pierwsza walka należała do Ino i przybysza z Kusa-gakure. Starcie wyglądało z początku na niewyrównane. Chłopak niemal zmusił kunoichi do poddania się; uderzał w nią różnymi rodzajami broni na łańcuchach: od haków rybackich, po otwierane okręgi. Wszyscy mocno spocili się kiedy chłopak złapał szyję Yamanaki w takie koło i niemal dekapitował. Ino w tym momencie „przykleiła" czakrą dłonie shinobi z Kusa do łańcucha i unieruchomiła (podobnie jak Sakurę w zeszłym roku), umożliwiając sobie wejście w jego ciało. Pocięła go dotkliwie, przebiła przedramiona kunaiami – chłopak nie mógł kontynuować walki i Ino wygrała.

Lee zmierzył się Shino. To było interesujące. Przypominało nieco starcie zeszłoroczne Rocka; miał on szczęście do przeciwników ofensywnych. Aburame dość szybko przegrał: nie mógł pochwycić Lee na wystarczający czas, aby obezwładnić go. Ten biegał i miotał się po całej arenie: był jeszcze szybszy niż w zeszłym roku. Do tego nie korzystał z żadnych wymyślnych technik, ani broni, więc Shino nie miał jak zwrócić ich przeciwko niemu. Lee udało się kilkakrotnie przebić przez obronę Aburame i wymierzyć mu kilka ciosów, ale musiał równie szybko uciekać przed owadami. Oczywiście kilka ukąszeń wcale a wcale nie zniechęciło Lee przed kontynuowaniem natarć.

- Naprawdę, Shino, nie chce zrobić Ci krzywdy. – powiedział Rock stojąc na barierce powyżej areny. Była to prośba o poddanie się nim Lee będzie zmuszony wyciągnąć cięższą artylerię na Aburame. Ten jednak nie myślał o tym żeby poddać walkę. Rock tylko westchnął. Odbił się i już go nie było. Wszyscy rozglądali się zdezorientowani kiedy Lee pojawił się za Shino i objął jego szyję ramieniem odcinając cyrkulację krwi do mózgu. Robaki wypełzły i zaczęły gryźć Rocka, ale ten ani myślał, aby przerwać. Po niespełna minucie Shino zemdlał. Medycy zabrali go z sali.

Lee powrócił zwycięsko do swojej drużyny. Hinata zaraz pobiegła do nich z „maścią uniwersalną przeciw Aburame", jak to nazywali. Inuzuki nienawidził zapachu tego smarowidła, ale działało na większość ukoszeń spowodowanych przez owady Shino.

- Nie musiałeś tego robić. – powiedział Neji kiedy jego kuzynka smarowała ramię Lee. – Nie musiałeś przecież odcinać cyrkulacji krwi, mogłeś wymierzyć mu miażdżący cios w śledzionę, albo wyrostek na przykład. Z bólu nie byłby w stanie kontynuować walki. Uderzyłbyś i uciekł i nie narażał się na to.

Tu Neji wskazał zaczynające puchnąć od jadów ramię Rocka. Ten zaśmiał się zakłopotany.

- Nie chciałem żeby cierpiał. – powiedział Lee. Hyuuga mamrotał, że z takim podejściem z Rocka będzie kiepski chuunin. Pan Gai był dumny ze swojego protegowanego. Tenten zaśmiała się do przyjaciela i uklęknęła pomagając Hinacie z maścią i bandażami.

- Neji Hyuuga i Temari z Piasku! – zawołał Genma. Zawodnicy podnieśli na siebie spojrzenia. To będzie dobre, pomyślał podniecony Kiba. Kunoichi z Suna miała kpiący uśmieszek na ustach. Zmył się on jednak już podczas pierwszych minut walki. Niepotrzebnie pozwoliła Hyuudze zbliżyć się. Myślała że odepchnie go wachlarzem, ale zamiast tego pozwoliła sobie zamknąć meandry w prawym płucu – dwa płaty z trzech zostały sparaliżowane. Oddychanie stało się luksusem. Bracia patrzyli z mieszaniną strachu i złości, kiedy Temari desperacko próbowała umknąć Hyuudze i jego rodowym technikom.

Niesamowite jak desperacja i strach potrafią zmotywować. Kunoichi bardziej przez przypadek niż celowo, uderzyła wachlarzem Nejiego w twarz, odpychając go na kilka metrów w tył. W momencie kiedy rozłożyła wachlarz znów uśmiechnęła się szyderczo. Stosowała techniki o jakich Inuzuki tylko słyszał. Udało jej się to co innym nigdy – rozbić sferę Hyuugi i uderzyć go mimo ochrony. Jej techniki miażdżyły posadzkę areny i wyrywały płyty ze ścian. Rzucała tym wszystkim w Nejiego. Ten odpychał gruz z łatwością, ale i niechlujstwem. Gaiemu i Tenten cudem udało się uniknąć fragmentu ściany, który spadł między nich. Inuzuki schował Akamaru pod swoją bluzę. Jasne, pies był już spory, ale Kiba nie będzie ryzykował, że zwierze oberwie. Kankuro schował się za Gaarę kiedy w ich stronę poleciał kawałek podłogi. Braciszek tylko spojrzał na niego z mieszaniną konsternacji i niemym „znajdź sobie własnego demona, który będzie ochraniał Cię przed ciosami".

- Kurwa, we dwójkę mogliby robić za broń masowego rażenia. – rzucił Kankuro patrząc jak siostra śmieje się jak szalona. Yamanaka przytrzymywała swoją spódniczkę kiedy wiatr Temari podwijał ją. Kunoichi z Suna posłała w stronę Nejiego technikę Wiatrem Wód Rozstąpienia, aby rozbić sferę. Podrzuciła kilkanaście kunai w powietrze i jednym machnięciem wachlarza skierowała je w Nejiego. Wyglądała jakby grała w makabryczną wersję „palanta". Tylko Gaara był sakryfikantem, ale cała trójka miała nierówno pod sufitem i bawiły ich groteskowe rzeczy.

Nagle rozległ się jakiś trzask i wszystko ustało. Kiba zobaczył, że Neji rozdarł wachlarz dziewczyny. Ta z przerażeniem spojrzała na swoje zniszczone narzędzie. Miała jednak minę, która świadczyła o tym że nie podda się. Zablokowała kilka pierwszych ciosów Hyuugi które miały zamknąć jej meandry w ramionach, ale odsłoniła w ten sposób brzuch. Neji uderzył Temari w okolice wątroby. Dziewczyna zakrztusiła się gęstą krwią. Puściła wachlarz i uderzyła Hyuugę w uszy oburącz. Taki prosty cios i pozwolił jej uskoczyć na bezpieczną odległość.

- Gaara, zróbże coś. – szarpnął brata Kankuro widząc jak Temari załatała prowizorycznie wachlarz i plunęła na niego krwią, rozmazując ją po broni niezdarnie. Jeśli chowaniec wyskoczy w tym miejscu to pozabija ich wszystkich! Rudzielec pokiwał głową i zasłonił arenę kiedy Temari machnęła wachlarzem. Kankuro słyszał brzdęk uderzanych o siebie sierpów łasicy. Przez dłuższą chwilę nikt nic nie widział. Zasłona z piasku ochroniła ich przed niechybną śmiercią. Na dole wszystko spowijał dym.

Pojawiała się postać Temari opierającej się na złożonym wachlarzu. Była pewna, że zabiła Nejiego. Nie widziała innej możliwości – chłopak przybił ją do ściany. Kiedy kurz opadł zobaczyła cielsko wielkiej jaszczurki; większej niż krokodyle, chyba porównywalnej wielkością do hipopotama. Ta zwróciła swój łeb w stronę dziewczyny i wściekła podstawiła kołnierz. Summonin był bardzo ranny: miał naderwany wachlarz i wyrwane łuski z prawej strony cielska. Owinięty nią Neji był jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowany niż zwierz. Temari miała minę jakby chciała krzyczeć „poddaję się". Powstrzymała się jednak i spojrzała na Hyuugę bez lęku. Ten ruszył na nią i jednym ciosem złamał jej wachlarz na pół. Dziewczyna wydała z siebie okrzyk. Chwyciła kunaia a ten wyleciał z jej dłoni jak pocisk przebijając Hyuudze szyję na wylot. Kunoichi uklękła i złapała Nejiego przerażona.

- Wygrała Temari! – krzyknął Genma. Po czym dodał niechętnie: – Niechże ktoś załata Hyuugę.

Dziewczyna wstała. Podniosła resztki swojego wachlarza – był już kompletnie bezużyteczny. Nagle zachwiała się na nogach i upadła. Kankuro zeskoczył na dół. Położył dłoń na plecach siostry. Baki zaraz do niego dołączył pomagając kunoichi wstać.

- Zabierzcie ją! Hyuuga jej zablokował większość prawego boku. Jest wycieńczona. – krzyknął nauczyciel. Medycy podeszli i bez słowa zabrali ją. Kiba wiedział, że Temari jest twardą laską i w życiu nie przyznałaby, że walka niemal zabiła ją.

Trzy starcia później do kolejnego etapu przeszli Hinata, Gaara i Chouji. Lee już się cieszył na możliwość ponownego zmierzenia się z rudzielcem z Suna. Inuzuki uważał, że Rock jest masochistą.

- Kiba Inuzuka kontra Umako Tsubasa. – shinobi z Konoha niemal podskoczył z radości na dźwięk swojego imienia. Jego przeciwnik był jednym z tych uzbrojonych po zęby ludzi z Kusa-gakure. Wyglądał jak jeżozwierz. Spod materiału okrywającego jego plecy wystawały różne rodzaje broni drzewcowej. Nie było proste zbliżyć się do przeciwnika, ale w duecie z Akamaru udało im się uderzyć w plecy przeciwnika i połamać jego asortyment. Została mu tylko długa dzida, którą miał w ręce.

Kiba zobaczył czerwień i Akamaru wiedział już, że jego pan traci opanowanie. To był problem Inuzuki: gdy bardzo podnieciła go walka i adrenalina zaczynała płynąć w żyłach, czuł jak bestia miota się po jego ciele. Akamaru podbiegł pierwszy do przeciwnika i odsunął dzidę, kiedy Inuzuki skoczył i wgryzł się w kark przeciwnika niemal odżuwając kawałek skóry. Gdy bestia wypływała z niego nie miał hamulców. Poczuł ostrze z prawej strony karku, naciskające pod uchem.

- Poddaj się, albo dorobię Ci uśmiech. – zadrwił przeciwnik. Kiba spojrzał na Akamaru. Ten złapał dzidę pewniej i wyrwał z rąk rannego, obrócił i przebił ramię przeciwnika grożącego Inuzuce. Chłopak zawył. Musieli trafić oryginał. Zanim jednak przeciwnik padł naciął Kibie kark dość mocno. Krew zaplamiła jedną stronę jego kurtki, szerokim strumieniem spływając na pierś.

- Chwilę później i poderżnąłbym Ci gardło. Jesteś jakiś szalony? – rzucił, ale kiedy spojrzał w oczy Inuzuki nie miał wątpliwości co do jego braku poczytalności. Kiba wyrwał mu dzidę przypominającą halabardę. Obrócił ją dookoła pasa i wycelował w przeciwnika. Już miała przebić jego serce kiedy rozległ się krzyk Genmy:

- Dość! Wygrałeś Inuzuka! Złaź z mojej areny!

Kiba zatrzymał się na mostku przeciwnika wbijając lekko szpic w ciało, nawet nie na tyle żeby poważnie zranić kość. Miał siłę, aby przebić na wylot mostek i kręgosłup. Otrząsnął się po chwili dopiero. Nienawidził tych momentów. Spojrzał na Kankuro pewny siebie, jakby chciał powiedzieć: „patrz na mnie, już nie potrzebuję Twojej pomocy". Widział też przerażony wzrok Hinaty. Zawsze miała to spojrzenie kiedy Inuzuki był bliski zamordowania kogoś. Do tej pory zawsze znalazł się ktoś kto powstrzymywał go w ostatniej chwili.

Medyk podszedł do niego i jednym ruchem dłoni, niemal głaśnięciem po karku, zagoił ranę Inuzuki. Czakra była zimna jak lód i parzyła.

- Kankuro z Piasku kontra Korudo Arugai.


	4. Chapter 4

Dziewczyna z Ama-gakure wyglądała na chorą: miała ziemistą cerę, spierzchnięte wargi, zamglony wzrok i mamrotała coś. Kiba widział, że Kankuro ma wyraźne opory przed walką z dziewczyną, do tego wyraźnie chorą. Jednak zarówno egzaminator jak i nauczyciel kunoichi nie mieli obiekcji co do jej udziału w walce.

Inuzuki widział jak Kankuro umyka przed dziewczyną. Próbował ją zaatakować, ale kunoichi potrafiła przejrzeć jego sztuczki. Widziała kiedy ukrywał się i zamieniał miejscami z marionetkami. Kilkakrotnie chłopak wyglądał jakby brodził w śnie, niczym lunatyk, co znaczyło że poddawał się jej genjutsu. Szybko jednak otrząsał się z iluzji.

Zdolności dziewczyny do hipnozy nie czyniły jej zbyt spostrzegawczej na realny świat, więc Kankuro z łatwością wepchnął ją do swojej marionetki. Kiba uśmiechnął się do siebie. To już koniec?

- Poddaj się albo Cię zabiję, słyszysz? – krzyknął Kankuro w jej stronę. Ustawił Kruka i rozwinął jego żebra-noże. Kiba dopiero teraz zobaczył jak bardzo te ostrza przypominają makabryczne skrzydła. Kankuro zerknął na egzaminatora, ale ten nie miał zamiaru ogłaszać jego zwycięstwa o ile rzeczywiście poważnie nie rani dziewczyny.

Piaskowy ninja już miał dźgnąć przeciwniczkę kiedy dostał po twarzy tak mocno, że nieomal stracił przytomność! Miał, musiał mieć, rozbitą szczękę. Nie dość że nie był gotowy na cios to dodatkowo uderzenie przypominało cios młotem, albo buławą, niżeli pięścią. Ledwo otrząsnął się z szoku kiedy po plecach uderzyły go niby szpony z ostrzy, rozpruwając materiał ubrań i tnąc głęboko. Potem kolejny cios obuchem, tym razem miażdżący żebra. Jego oddech stał się płytki, urywany, prawe płuco chyba zapadło się. Kankuro kręciło się w głowie ze strachu i bólu. Brak tlenu wyciskał z niego świadomość. W tej szamotaninie stracił kontrolę nad Krukiem. Wyciągnął dłoń i złapał czakrą marionetkę. Jego przedramię rozwarło się ranami od niewidzialnych noży. Kankuro zacisnął palce niemal resztkami świadomości. Kruk wbił ostrza w otwory nań przeznaczone. Dziewczyna wydała z siebie zbolały okrzyk.

_Niech__ktoś__coś__powie_, myślał gdy na arenie zapadła grobowa cisza. Pod marionetką utworzyła się spora kałuża krwi. Kankuro ukląkł na ziemi, przysiadając na piętach. Podniósł głowę wysoko aby zaczerpnąć powietrza. Wszystko go bolało. Nie pamiętał żeby kiedykolwiek tak mocno oberwał. Potężny cios w ramię powalił go na plecy.

- Odwołaj walkę! Odwołaj! – krzyczał Baki. Gaara był blady ze strachu. Ściskał barierkę tak mocno że kostki palców zrobiły się białe.

- Przecież ona nie mogła tego przeżyć! – krzyknął Baki kiedy kolejny cios pazurów naznaczył chłopakowi brzuch.

- Póki nikt nie stwierdził jej zgonu nie mogę powiedzieć, że wygrał. Dziewczyna wyraźnie spuszcza mu łomot. – rzucił Genma jakby od niechcenia. Kankuro nie umiał osłonić się przed niewidzialnym przeciwnikiem. To coś złapało go za gardło i dusiło z całych sił, aż na skórze wyskoczyły krwiaki. Szarpał się, ale w co miał uderzyć? Kiedy był o krok od stracenia przytomności niewidzialna siła rzuciła nim w jego porzucone marionetki. Kankuro dopadł do Mrówki, aby rozpiąć ręcznie klamry jej brzucha, żeby wyrzucić zeń ciało – dowód śmierci. Nim cokolwiek jednak zrobił ktoś złapał go w pół i pchnął z wielką mocą. Tym razem był to inny dotyk, bardziej materialny. Potężny cios niewidzialnej istoty rozwalił Mrówkę w drobny mak. Wypadło z niej ciało dziewczyny. Kiba szarpnął Kankuro na bok. Lalkarz czuł się już miękki w kończynach. Inuzuki szarpnął go na nogi, ale starszy chłopak niemal natychmiast padł na kolana.

- Koniec! Obaj jesteście zdyskwalifikowani. – zawołał Genma.

- Mam Cię w nosie! – zawołał Inuzuki hardo z balkonu. – Jakiś taki mądry to-to zatrzymaj!

Egzaminator spojrzał na prowadzącego grupę z Ama, ale ten jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

- Mam nadzieję, że macie dobrego egzorcystę. – rzucił spokojnie. Spojrzenie Genmy było bezcenne i zdawałoby się zabawne, gdyby sytuacja nie była tragiczna. Pani Kurenai już szykowała się, aby zeskoczyć, kiedy ku przerażeniu zgromadzonych kunoichi wstała. Wyjęła nonszalancko z ciała jedno z żeber Kruka. Syknęła przy tym. Spojrzała na Akamaru w skórze Kiby trzymającego wpółżywego, pokiereszowanego Kankuro. Wydawała się dziwnie świadomie tego że zginęła, a przynajmniej powinna umrzeć. Jej ubranie było podarte i przesiąknięte krwią. Wszyscy czekali na dalszy rozwój wypadków. Dziewczyna tak stała i mierzyła oponenta spojrzeniem. Zrobiło się tak cicho że aż dzwoniło Kibie w uszach.

Akamaru ledwo udało się uskoczyć, ale duch złapał Kankuro za łydkę i wyrwał z uścisku psa. Niewidzialna siła uderzył starszego chłopaka w jamę brzuszną tak mocno że Kiba miał wrażenie że z góry słyszy jak starszemu chłopakowi pękła śledzona. Shinobi z Suna padł u stóp kunoichi. Kiba już miał przeskoczyć przez barierkę żeby ratować tego głupiego marionetkarza, ale pani Yuhi złapała go za kurtkę i przytrzymała w miejscu.

- Dość tego! Arugai wygrała! – krzyknął Genma najwyraźniej teraz decydując się przerwać walkę. Kunoichi jednak pochyliła się nad Kankuro. Położyła zakrwawione dłonie na jego bladych policzkach i zaczęła coś szeptać. Nie obchodziły ją sprzeciwy egzaminatora, że po zakończonej walce musi zostawić shinobi z Suna w spokoju.

Akamaru skoczył w skórze Inuzuki i ugryzł dziewczynę w nadgarstek. Ta krzyknęła. Pies zaraz uskoczył i chwycił Kankuro. Zaniósł go panu. Kiba objął ciasno Lalkarz czując niemal na karku oddech ducha nasłanego przez dziewczynę. Niech dadzą już spokój. Czy nie widzą, że niemal zabiły piaskowego ninję? Jeszcze im mało? Pani Kuranai padła na kolana i położyła się tak że jej przedramiona leżały na obojczykach chłopaka a jej czoło było przyciśnięte do podłogi. Modliła się.

- Teraz będzie jednym z nas. – powiedziała z uśmiechem kunoichi, jakby cieszyła się ze spotkania. Pani Yuhi nie przestawała się modlić. Kiba już miał skoczyć: stał jedną nogą na barierce, gdy Gaara zastąpił mu drogę stojąc przed nim przed nim na filarze z piasku. Inuzuka odsunął się. Coś demonicznego wydobywało się z chłopaka. Jego oddech stał się szybki.

- Co z nim? – zapytał obracając głowę w stronę sporej już grupki shinobi. Wszyscy wyglądali na podenerwowanych. Lee spojrzał na rudzielca i pokręcił nerwowo głową. _Niedobrze_. Na ten gest z jednej strony twarzy Gaary posypała się maska z piasku, jego oko zrobiło się czarno-złote, źrenica przybrała dziwny kształt rombu.

- Gaara, nie! – krzyknął pan Baki. Złapał chłopca za kaftan i wciągnął na balkon. – Zostaw to! Trzeba ratować Kankuro!

- Kiba chodź tu! – krzyknęła Hinata. Podała chłopakowi notatkę. – Jak pani Kurenai tylko zabierze rękę musimy je przylepić, okej?

- Jasne. – powiedział z lękiem. Pani Yuhi zaczęła bujać się w tę i z powrotem kończąc modlitwę. Odsunęła dłońmi ubranie Kankuro w okolicy kołnierza. Zabrała ręce a Kiba i Hinata w miejscu jej dłoni przykleili notatki. Inuzuki lekko ześwirował kiedy poczuł jak kość obojczyka odsunęła się pod jego palcami. Pani Kurenai wyprostowała się jakby poraził ją prąd. Zawsze tak wyglądała jak odprawiała egzorcyzmy. Pan Asuma podtrzymał ją od tyłu.

Medycy pojawili się kiedy było pewne że nie dopadną ich duchy. Tchórzliwe sukinkoty! Zabrali Kankuro wyrywając go niemal z rąk Kiby. Lee podtrzymał Gaarę, który nagle nie mógł oddychać. Pan Gai i pan Baki kazali się mu pochylić i oddychać głęboko – najwyraźniej rudzielec miał napad paniki. Pani Yuhi powoli wróciła do siebie, wyglądała jakby budziła się z długiego snu. Zamrugała kilka razy i podskoczyła. Dopadła Genmy.

- Nie możesz zdyskwalifikować mojego ucznia! – zawołała. Pan Asuma tylko westchnął czule: „co za kobieta". – Tylko pomógł! Te duchy mogły tam chłopaka zakatować, bo Ty uparłeś się na „dowód śmierci"!

- Zejdź z tonu, bo zaraz i dziewczyna zostanie wyrzucona. – sapnął egzaminator. – Po pierwsze nie ma o czym dyskutować, bo dziewczyna żyje, jak niesamowite nie byłoby to.

- Ale-

- Ale co? Walkę odwołuje tylko jeśli rzeczywiście jedna ze stron ma na widelcu drugą i mimo to chce wykończyć przeciwnika dla samej przyjemności. – Tu Genma spojrzał na Inuzukę. – I tę walkę przerwałem kiedy widziałem że z chłopaka już nic nie będzie. Wcześniej nie mogłem, nie widziałem jej ciała a chłopak dostawał łomot, więc musiałem założyć, że dziewczyna dalej żyje i kopie. Nie myliłem się.

Pani Kurenai warknęła zła. Podeszła do Kiby. Ino i Sakura rozmawiały podnieconymi głosami o walce i jej niesamowitości. Lee i pan Baki starali się uspokoić Gaarę w którym najwyraźniej dalej miotała się diaboliczna siła chcąca ukarać dziewczynę za to co zrobiła Kankuro, albo po prostu dla samej przyjemności zabijania.

- Nic nie zrobię. Przykro mi, zważywszy że wygrałeś swoją walkę. – powiedziała pani Yuhi. Akamaru trącił pana w łokieć. Kiba siedział dalej w szoku.

- Nic się nie stało. Naprawdę… Co teraz będzie? – zapytał chłopak lekko bełkocąc.

- Będziesz musiał poczekać do przyszłego roku i-

- Nie, nie ze mną. Z nim. Co się stanie z Kankuro? – zapytał wstając na miękkich nogach. Yuhi uśmiechnęła się wąsko. Och, jej uczniowie dojrzewają.

- Jestem pewna, że nic mu nie będzie. Odprawiłam modły, aby duchy straciły go na razie z radaru. W szpitalu poskładają go i mnisi odprawią egzorcyzmy na odpędzenie piętna. Wyjdzie zanim się spostrzeżesz i znów będzie denerwował Cię. – uśmiechnęła się kobieta. Słyszała o całym zdarzeniu z pocałunkiem od Bakiego. Kiba czasami był taki impulsywny. Hinata chwyciła Inuzukę pod ramię i pociągnęła na nogi.

- Chodźmy, jesteś cały we krwi. – powiedziała Hyuuga miękko.

- Musimy zostać, Hinatko. Wygrałaś swoją walkę i powinnaś zostać do końca. Kiba może iść sam. – powiedziała odciągając dziewczynkę. Kurenai uśmiechnęła się do ucznia:

- Może sprawdzisz co u Twoich kolegów, hę? U Shino? Pewnie wszyscy leżą w szpitalu głównym.

Kiba wyszedł z wieży na miękkich nogach. Co za potworne przedstawienie! Nieśmiertelna kunoichi? Duchy prześladujące Kankuro? Jak coś tak eterycznego, metafizycznego może zmiażdżyć kości, pociąć ciało?

Akamaru nie odzywał się, jedynie biegł u boku pana przez puszczę. Inuzuki chciał jak najszybciej dotrzeć do szpitala, żeby zobaczyć czy ze znajomymi jest rzeczywiście wszystko w porządku. Szczególnie z Kankuro i Nejim, bo ich rany wyglądały na naprawdę poważne.

W szpitalu było spokojnie, cicho. Dla personelu był to nudny dzień, ponieważ oprócz rannych egzaminowanych nie spodziewali się kłopotów. Akamaru musiał zostać przed wejściem, jak każdy nie sterylny zwierzak, który roznosi bóg-wie-co. Oczywiście zarówno Kiba jak i Akamaru czuli się urażeni sugestią o tym że pies jest nie sanitarny, ale nie mieli też mocy sprzeczać się.

W jednym z pokoi leżał Neji z Shino, do których w odwiedziny przyszły Temari i Tenten, a za nimi Shikamaru. Blondynka kłóciła się z Hyuugą o to które z nich wygrało walkę „tak naprawdę". Tenten starała się pozostać bezstronna i pozwalała Shikamaru bazgrać po gipsie na swojej nodze. Nara był wyraźnie zmęczony kłótnią, która musiała trwać od jakiegoś czasu, ale cieszył się, że przyjaciołom nie stało się nic poważnego, skoro mieli jeszcze siłę na sprzeczki.

- A co TY tu robisz? Przegrałeś. – rzuciła kpiąco Temari widząc Inuzukę w drzwiach pokoju. Kiba chciał jej powiedzieć o jej starszym bracie, o tym co zdarzyło się na arenie, ale wiedział że kunoichi tylko dostanie szału i ruszy na poszukiwania Kankuro, a na to była za słaba. No i jej brat także zasługiwał na odpoczynek a nie siostrę biadolącą nad jego głową.

- Lepiej przegrać z godnością niż wygrać szczęściem głupiego. – rzucił drwiąco. Neji mruknął coś jakby: „widzisz, wszyscy tak uważają" i Temari wróciła do sprzeczki z nim. Tenten starała się ją nieco uspokoić. Shino wyszedł na korytarz z Inuzuką.

- To głupota, że muszę tu leżeć. Nic mi nie jest. – furknął niemal zły. Usiadł na ławce. Kiba usiadł obok niego.

- Lee dobrze skopał Ci tyłek. Od tego braku tlenu możesz mieć jakieś uszkodzenie mózgu. – powiedział zatroskanie Kiba. Wcale nie chciał tu siedzieć. Chciał wiedzieć co działo się z Kankuro. Może modlitwy pani Kurenai przestały działać i duchy wróciły żeby wykończyć chłopaka?

- Temari nie wie o Kankuro, prawda? – zapytał Aburame zmieniając temat.

- Myślisz że kłóciłaby się w najlepsze z Nejim jakby wiedziała że jej brat niemal zginął? – odpowiedział pytaniem Inuzuka. – Lepiej żeby nie wiedziała póki nie poczuje się lepiej. A skąd Ty wiesz?

- Widziałem jak go wieźli. Akurat wracałem z badań. Medycy byli strasznie rozemocjonowani. – powiedział Shino.

- Stary, trzymałem go. Kości nie były połamane tylko zmiażdżone! – rzucił Inuzuka.

- To co stało się CI? – zapytał Shino. – Wiem że nie przegrałbyś i wyglądał tak dobrze. W Twoim stylu jest walczenie póki nie połamią Ci kości, póki nie spuszczą Ci krwi aż stracisz przytomność.

- Zdyskwalifikowali mnie za wtrącenie się w cudzą walkę. – powiedział zawstydzony Kiba.

- Niech zgadnę: Kankuro? – niemal zadrwił Aburame. – Hinaty tu nie widziałem.

- Skąd ta pewność? – warknął zły Inuzuka. Shino nigdy nie tracił pewności siebie przy Kibie.

- Widziałem że Kankuro został skatowany niemal na śmierć. Wiem że nie mógłbyś na to patrzeć obojętnie i pomógłbyś mu nawet jeśli wiedziałbyś że wykluczy Cię to z egzaminu. A wiedziałeś. – powiedział spokojnie Shino. Kiba zrobił się cały czerwony. Może to prawda, ale to wcale tak nie wyglądało w oczach Inuzuki.

- Nie widziałeś tego! To było straszne! Makabryczne! Genma nie chciał odwołać walki, Kankuro nie chciał się poddać. Z resztą nie wiem czy w tamtym momencie mógł w ogóle siłę mówić, tak dostał po twarzy, że musiał dostać szczękościsku. Te duchy! To coś! Okładało go niemiłosiernie na oczach wszystkich! Nie mogłem pozwolić żeby zakatowali go na oczach wszystkich! – powiedział zdenerwowany Inuzuki. Shino uśmiechnął się wąsko.

- Ojej, to brzmi strasznie szlachetnie. – zadrwił Aburame. Inuzuki nienawidził kiedy kolega z niego żartował w tak podły sposób.

- Wal się! – niemal szczeknął Kiba i wstał z miejsca. Poszedł w głąb korytarza. Zaglądał do pokoi w których siedzieli kolejni ranni w wyniku egzaminu. Wielu z nich przebywało w szpitalu od czasu drugiego etapu. W końcu pielęgniarka powiedziała mu gdzie znajdzie chłopca z Suna w krytycznym stanie.

- Jesteś kolegą? Już z nim lepiej. Oczywiście nie jest jeszcze zdolny do poruszania się, ale bardzo ładnie goi się. – powiedziała wskazując na pokój. Inuzuki nie miał pojęcia dlaczego tak długo stał na progu i bał się wejść do środka. Nie dlatego przecież, bo bał się, że prześladujące Kankuro duchy mógłby wrócić. Po prostu było to onieśmielające: Kiba nie wiedział jak zachowywać się w okolicy kogoś komu ocalił życie, szczególnie kiedy ta sama osoba uratowała go rok temu.


	5. Chapter 5

Kankuro wyglądał jakby spał. Był blady jak pościel. Kiba wślizgnął się cicho do pomieszczenia. Piaskowy ninja wyglądał na poważnie rannego: jego prawe ramię od nadgarstka po bark było zagipsowane, na mostku miał przyklejoną notatkę egzorcyzującą, szczękę miał obandażowaną i czoło, rozwaloną wargę, podbite oko. Wyglądało też na to, że jego żebra nie były w dobrym stanie, bo oddech jego był rwany, płytki, jakby sprawiał ból. Kiedy Kankuro był taki słaby i bezbronny to wydawał się nawet…

Kiba dotknął lewej ręki piaskowego ninji owiniętej jedynie bandażem.

Co to za uczucie w jego piersi? Jakby serce chciało wyrwać się z więzienia żeber.

Młodszy chłopak pochylił się nad starszym. Zagryzł mocno dolną wargę. Przymknął oczy.

Co to za uczucie w jego głowie? Jakby gorączka.

Pochylił się tak bardzo, że czuł oddech Kankuro na swoich wargach. Jeszcze kilka centymetrów.

Dłonie Kiby spociły się. Wirowało mu w głowie. Serce chaotycznie uderzało o mostek.

Pocałował Kankuro przyciskając mocno swoje wargi do jego.

Z gardła starszego chłopaka dobył się niemal krzyk.

- Moja szczęka! – zawołał wyrywając lewą dłoń z uścisku Kiby i podnosząc ją do twarzy. W trakcie uderzył Inuzukę w nos. Chyba sam krzyk sprawił starszemu chłopakowi ból. Młodszy znieruchomiał ze strachu. Przecież Kankuro go zabije!

- To znowu Ty? Dlaczego mnie szturchasz? Czy ja Cię szturchałem jak rozpieprzyłeś sobie wątrobę? – rzucił wściekły już nieco ciszej, jakby przez zaciśnięte zęby. Kiba był w szoku. Czyżby upiekło się mu i Kankuro nie zanotował pocałunku?

- No i co tak wytrzeszczasz gały? – syknął piaskowy ninja. Inuzuki obtrząsnął się z pierwszego przerażenia.

- Uratowałem Ci skórę. – powiedział Kiba z kpiącym uśmieszkiem. Kankuro spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. Wyrwało się mu jedynie zszokowane: „c-co?". Och, Inuzuka nie mógł oderwać wzroku od niego. Kiedy tylko myślał o całowaniu go, kiedy Kankuro zagryzał usta, albo oblizywał rozcięcie na dolnej wardze, Kibę przechodziły przyjemne dreszcze. Niczym cholerna hipnoza!

- Świetnie. Jesteśmy kwita. – rzucił piaskowy ninja wydymając usta w niezadowoleniu.

- No i co tu jeszcze robisz? Czego się gapisz? Nie masz co robić ze swoim czasem? Spieprzaj i daj mi odpocząć. – krzyknął Kankuro patrząc w okno. Inuzuki spojrzał na niego w skupieniu.

- To chcica, prawda? – zapytał w końcu całkowicie niewinnie. Ot zwykłe pytanie, jak „która godzina?". Kankuro spojrzał nań przerażony. Kiba musiał trafić w dziesiątkę. Starszy chłopak chciał go chyba pobić, ale nie mógł sięgnąć go.

- To musi być chcica. Wszyscy są tacy nerwowi kiedy napięcie seksualne wzbiera. – powiedział niewinnie Inuzuka. Kankuro sprawiał sam sobie ból próbując jakoś odwrócić się, aby nie słuchać chłopaka. Ten podszedł do niego i szturchnął go w ramię lekko.

- Powinieneś się może częściej masturbować. Wiesz żeby rozładować testosteron. – poradził mu Inuzuka. Kankuro złapał go za kołnierz i przyciągnął jakby chciał zabić go spojrzeniem. Kiba przysiadł na jego łóżku nie mogąc przybrać dogodniejszej pozycji.

- Co TY możesz wiedzieć o dojrzewaniu, gnojku? Poza tym nie mam żadnego problemu z żadnym napięciem seksualnym! – krzyknął Kankuro. Kiba dotknął jego policzka delikatnie przesuwając palcami wzdłuż do żuchwy.

- Co robisz? – zapytał łamiącym się głosem starszy chłopak, jakby mógł werbalnie powstrzymać młodszego. Inuzuki przesunął dłoń po żuchwie. Dotknął czułego punku na szyi, pod uszami. Kankuro jęknął urywanie. Zaraz potem zabrał dłoń z kołnierza chłopaka i zasłonił sobie usta. Wyglądał na przerażonego. Kiba zrobił się czerwony jak cegła.

- Spierdalaj Inuzuka! – krzyknął Kankuro uderzając Kibę w policzek, strącając go ze swojego łóżka. Inuzuki już chciał przekląć go, ale zobaczył jak piaskowy ninja obejmuje swój brzuch, kuląc się na łózku. Myślał że zrobił krzywdę chłopakowi.

- Przepraszam! – zawołał i wybiegł z pokoju. Pobiegł korytarzem aż wypadł na zewnątrz. Akamaru czekał na niego przed budynkiem. Pies widział zakłopotanie pana, ale nie wiedział czy wypada zapytać o powód. Ostatnio Kiba chciał wiele rzeczy robić sam i nie mówił Akamaru co robi w chwilach samotności. Kuromaru powiedział, że to „ludzkie sprawy".

Kiba nie wychodził przez dwa dni z domu. Bał się tak bardzo, iż jeśli Kankuro stanie się mobilny pewnie zabije go. Na pewno zabije go! To już nie był całus z czystej głupoty. Teraz rozzłościł shinobi z Suna na dobre. Zawsze wiedział, że jego ciekawość doprowadzi do jego zguby.

Przecież naprawdę nie chciał zdenerwować Kankuro. Naprawdę! Pomyślał, że skoro już zeszli na temat napięcia seksualnego to zobaczy czy te „punkty erogenne" są w tych samych miejscach u wszystkich. Niestety, pokrętne ścieżki jego umysłu często było trudno wytłumaczyć, więc najczęściej nie przejmował się objaśnianiem i po prostu robił coś bezmyślnie i impulsywnie.

Gdy w końcu zdecydował się wyjść z domu, włóczył się całymi dniami z Akamaru, albo Shino. Nie musieli obaj przygotowywać się na turnieju, więc korzystali z wolności. Pojechali na kilka krótkich misji z panią Yuhi, zostawiając Hyuugę w osadzie. Dziewczyna gorliwie przygotowywała do walk. W końcu miała zmierzyć się z Gaarą w pierwszej kolejności.

Inuzuki był na wszystkich walkach i dopingował żarliwie swoich przyjaciół. Koniec końców wyniki były dość spodziewane: stopień chuunina zdobył Gaara, Temari, Lee, nieśmiertelna suka z Ama-gakure i Hinata, która pomimo przegranej z Gaarą została uznana za godną tytułu. Kiba musiał to przyznać: niewiele osób przybija rudzielca do muru, zalewając go tsunami z rury pod areną, staje oko w oko z szopo-podobną bestią mieszającą w jego ciele i przeżywa aby o tym opowiedzieć. Inuzuki pierwszy raz wiedział aby Gaara był tak pewny że ktoś go pokona - to musiało być dla niego nowe uczucie. Podobne miny miało z resztą jego rodzeństwo i nauczyciel. Nikomu po Hinatce nie udało się przywołać takiego wyrazu na jego twarzy. Pewnie wcześniej też nie.

Kiedy na oficjalnym zakończeniu przyznawano tytuły, Rock nie potrafił zachować zimnej krwi, jego nauczyciel także i we dwójkę zniszczyli podniosłą atmosferę ceremonii. Hokage zrezygnowała z powagi i zakończyła szybko swoje przemówienie umykając z areny. Ludzie zeszli z trybun i rozeszli się do swoich zajęć. Tylko drużyny jeszcze długo świętowały.

Sakura i Ino tuliły zszokowaną Hinatę – dziewczyna kompletnie nie spodziewała się wyróżnienia. Lee ściskał Nejiego i Inuzukę mocno, niemal miażdżąc żebra. Miał się z czego cieszyć – w Akademii nauczyciele nie wróżyli mu przyszłości jako shinobi, a teraz Rock został chuuninem.

- Dobrze Ci tak! – zawołała Temari do starszego brata celując w niego palcem wskazującym. Wyglądał już znaczenie lepiej: dalej nosił gips na prawym przedramieniu, a lewe było obandażowane, cięgle musiał nosić opatrunki na szczęce, ale nie wyglądał już jak ofiara katastrofy. Temari nigdy nie dowiedziała się jak brat przegrał swoją walkę. Wszyscy uznali, że tak będzie lepiej. – Jesteśmy młodsi a to my zostaliśmy chunninami!

- Super, to was ustawia na równi z nim. – rzucił oschle pokazując na Lee we ckliwych objęciach swojego dumnego nauczyciela. Temari nie znała lepszej obelgi. Bardzo dojrzale pokazała mu język i piszcząc z uciechy uciekła do Sakury i Ino. _Dziewczyny_!

Gaara padł w pierś brata. Objął go ostrożnie i z wyczuciem.

- Co robisz? – zapytał zmieszany Kankuro. Rudzielec podniósł głowę tak że brodą opierał się o pierś brata. Ten spojrzał na niego nie wyjmując rąk z kieszeni spodni.

- To co wszyscy. – powiedział Gaara ze stoickim spokojem. Rzeczywiście, wszyscy śmiali się i cieszyli z końca egzaminów. – Raz będziemy normalną rodziną.

- Dobra. – powiedział Kankuro i objął braciszka zdrową ręką.

- Już możemy przestać być normalną rodziną? Zaczynam mieć dreszcze od tej rodzinności. – zakpił Kankuro po dłuższej chwili.

- Myślę że to nie w naszym stylu po prostu. – powiedział Gaara odsuwając się od brata.

- Dobrze, że czujesz się lepiej. – dorzucił braciszek. – Jesteś spokojniejszy.

Kankuro poczuł ukłucie gdy myślał o tym, że uspokoiła go masturbacja do głupiego cmoknięcia, pierwszego pocałunku. Był zażenowany, ale to były tylko przelotne pragnienia, tylko buzujące hormony. Nie zrobił przecież niczego czego powinien się wstydzić.


	6. Chapter 6

Trzy dni później shinobi z Suna wyjeżdżali do domu. Młodzi ninja Konohy zebrali się pod bramą, aby pomachać przyjaciołom na dowidzenia. Temari wyglądała na bardzo zmieszaną nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiednich słów żeby pożegnać Narę. Lee po raz kolejny rozkleił się przy Gaarze i zaczął przytulać go mówiąc o tym jak smutno mu, że nie zobaczy rodzeństwa Sabaku, i jak pragnie widywać ich częściej.

- Odejdź Inuzuka. – powiedział Kankuro na poły wystraszony, na poły grożąc Inuzuce. Ten spojrzał nań nienawistnie, ale po chwili jego spojrzenie zmiękło.

- Lubię jak grasz takiego niedostępnego. – zażartował Kiba.

Shino obserwował ich z boku. Wszyscy byli zbyt zaaferowani Gaarą, który właśnie objął Lee piachem i uniósł w powietrze, mając zapewne dość czułości. Aburame oglądał swojego kompana z rozbawieniem. Przy takich uparciuchach jak ta dwójka, te nieśmiałe podchody mogą być rozrywką na dłuższą chwilę. Spod jego rękawa wyleciał motyl i usiadł na nosie Akamaru. Pies ulotnił się z obrazka w pogoni za owadem.

- Macie zamiar jeszcze wpaść? – zapytał nieśmiało Kiba. Kankuro skubał fragment bandażu na swojej jeszcze niedawno złamanej ręce.

- To nie zależy od nas. – powiedział starszy chłopak nerwowo kopiąc butem ziemię. Gaara nie dawał się przekonać, że złamanie Rockowi kręgosłupa nie osłabi jego wylewności werbalnej.

- Kankuro! Zróbże coś! – krzyknęła Temari. Starszy chłopak zaczerwienił się lekko, zapewne zawstydzony, że został przyłapany na pogawędce z Kibą.

- Gaara, chcesz batonika? – zapytał lekceważąco a rodzeństwo spiorunowało go spojrzeniem.

- Nie jestem psem! – warknął rudzielec wyraźnie dotknięty.

- Psu nie dałbym batonika. – westchnął Kankuro rzucając bratu słodycze. Ten złapał go nieporadnie i puścił Lee. – Powinieneś zacząć się uśmiechać, myślę że wtedy wszyscy ześwirowaliby.

- Kankuro, przestań w tej chwili tak mówić! – warknęła Temari oburzona.

- Ło rany! Najpierw „zrób coś", teraz „przestań". Po co w ogóle mnie wołasz? – warknął zdenerwowany. Shino patrzył na Kibę. Biadaczek był taki zawiedzony, że Kankuro zostawił go i raczej nie odwiedzi w najbliższym czasie. Aburame pokierował motylem, aby ten przeleciał między rodzeństwem Sabaku, goniący owada Akamaru uderzył Gaarę w łydki i przewrócił go. Temari zaczęła krzyczeć na Kibę, ale ten powiedział, że to nie jego wina i Akamaru ma prawo biegać gdzie chce a zrobienie kroku w bok nie zbawi jej braciszka. Rock z tym rozbrajającym uśmiechem pomógł Gaarze wstać.

- Daj mu spokój. Rany, przecież Gaara po prostu wyjebał się. – powiedział spokojnie Kankuro. Temari spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. Shino kazał motylowi siąść na jej nosie. Dziewczyna zaczęła machać rękoma jak oszalała chcąc uwolnić się od owada. Shikamaru podszedł do niej złapał motyla w obie dłonie, ratując ukochaną.

- To naprawdę nie moja wina, że- - zaczął Kiba stojąc z najstarszym Sabaku.

- Daruj sobie. Odrobina normalności mu nie zaszkodzi. – powiedział Kankuro machając ręką. Gaara oddał Lee batonika.

- To odwiedzicie nas? Shikamaru na pewno też będziesz chciał spotkać Temari. – rzucił Inuzuka. Starszy chłopak spojrzał na siostrę pokrzykującą na Shikamaru, że wcale nie musiał jej ratować, bo to był jedynie motyl. Tak naprawdę przecież bała się tych uczuć.

- Nie wiem, może. Nie mogę niczego obiecać. – powiedział Kankuro rumieniąc się lekko. Nie potrafił rozmawiać z Inuzuką jakby nic nie zaszło między nimi. Szybko jednak oblepiły starszego chłopaka ręce Sakury i Ino odciągając od Kiby.

Shikamaru nieśmiało złapał palce Temari mówiąc, że spróbuje odwiedzić ją w Suna. Dziewczyna spłonęła rumieńcem. Nara pocałował ją w kącik ust a ta zarumieniła się mocno i zakłopotana zdzieliła go w potylice. Próbowała ukryć rumieniec za wachlarzem.

Kankuro podszedł i pocałował Kibę. Wszyscy zaśmiali się głośno kiedy starszy chłopak dotknął palcem wskazującym czoła Inuzuki i z kpiącym uśmieszkiem powiedział:

- Masz za swoje, Kundlu. – Kiba zaczął odgrażać się zakłopotany tak chyba pierwszy raz w swoim życiu. Sakura i Ino śmiały się, że to najdziwniejszy pojedynek na złośliwości jaki widziały. Hinata schowała twarz w dłoniach a Neji objął ją obronnie jakby chciał ją uchronić przed widokiem. Temari podeszła do starszego brata i zaczęła pouczać go, że całowanie kogoś w ramach zemsty za pocałunek, do tego na oczach ludzi było wysoce niestosowne.

- Dobrze siostrzyczko! Następnym razem będę całował go po ciemku i na osobności. – zadrwił Kankuro patrząc na nią kpiąco. Zawstydzona Temari próbowała powiedzieć, że przecież wcale nie to miała na myśli.

- Jeszcze nie jesteście gotowi? – zapytał pan Baki pojawiając się w towarzystwie pana Kakashiego, Asumy i pani Kurenai.

- Kankuro, Temari! Dość tych romansów. W Suna też jest wielu miłych chłopców. – Nastolatkowe zaczęli tłumaczyć się marnie. Nauczyciel zbył ich.

- Gaara, już nie bądź taki wylewny. Dość już tych czułości. Czas wracać do domu. – Rudzielec spiorunował nauczyciela spojrzeniem, ale nic nie powiedział. Lee i Tenten tulili go, choć dziewczyna robiła to raczej z zaczepnej złośliwości. Temari chwyciła braciszka za rękę i pociągnęła w stronę drogi wyjazdowej z Konohy. Kankuro założył jej wachlarz za swój plecak. Kunoichi z Suna oglądała się i machała shinobi z Konohy.

- Do rychłego zobaczenia! – powiedział głośno Chouji. Ino objęła ramię przyjaciela i pomachała oddalającym się przyjaciołom.

- B-bezpiecznej drogi! – rzuciła Hinata stojąc pomiędzy Nejim a Shino. Ten drażnił Akamaru pozwalając aby jego owady obsiadły psa wzbudzając w nim bezradną złość.

- Dbajcie o siebie! – krzyknęła Tenten przyjaźnie obejmując Kibę ramieniem.

- ODWIEDZAJCIE NAS CZĘSTO! – niemal ryknął Lee strasząc ptaki w puszczy. Shikamaru odsunął się od niego z niesmakiem.

- Jestem prawie pewna, że jeśli oni nie przyjadą tu to Lee wybierze się do Suna. – powiedziała Sakura do Nary. Ten uśmiechnął się zakłopotany.

- Joł. – rzucił Kakashi. Nauczyciele młodych shinobi stali ciągle pięć kroków za nimi. Neji i Tenten drżeli nie widząc nigdzie Pana Gaiego. Spodziewali się, że wyskoczy na nich znienacka.

- Koniec obijania się! – rzuciła pani Yuhi wychodząc na przód. Na dźwięk jej stanowczego tonu jej podopieczni niemal stanęli na baczność. – Pole treningowe numer pięćdziesiąt dwa za piętnaście minut!

- Tak jest! – krzyknął Inuzuki i złapał Akamaru. Shino przywołał owady, które wpełzły za jego kołnierz. Hinata zasunęła swoją bluzę. Odbiegli żegnając się pospiesznie.

- Idziemy dzieciaki. Raz, dwa. Czas na dłuższą misję. – powiedział pan Asuma. Chouji, Ino i Shikamaru odeszli machając pozostałym na pożegnanie.

Pan Gai wskoczył znikąd kładąc ręce na ramionach Nejiego. Tenten zaśmiała się widząc minę kompana. Rock wydał z siebie okrzyk radości na wieść o nocnym treningu.

- Coś stało się? – zapytał Kakashi widząc strapioną minę Sakury. Została sama na placu przed bramą prowadzącą do Konohy.

- Czy to naprawdę tylko o to chodzi? O bycie jeszcze silniejszym? – zapytała patrząc w dal. Jej głos łamał się.

- Myślałem że jesteś mądrzejsza niż takie stwierdzenia. – powiedział niemal zły Hatake.

- Dlaczego nie mogli więc zostać ze mną? – załkała odwracając twarz, aby nauczyciel nie widział jej łez. – Skoro to nie tytuły, techniki i **siła** definiują nas to czemu nie zostali ze mną?

- W końcu zrozumieją, że od siły ważniejsza jesteś Ty, wszyscy ich przyjaciele i ta osada. – powiedział Kakashi kładąc dłoń na jej chudym ramieniu. – Na razie musisz pozwolić im pogrążać się w tym mroku poszukiwania większej siły.

Klęknął przed dziewczyną i podniósł jej buzię, tak żeby spojrzała na niego. Sakura nie potrafiła powstrzymać łez.

- TY jesteś światłem, który odegna od nich ten mrok. TY sprowadzisz ich do osady. – Dziewczyna przytuliła go. Kakashi zauważył, że biedulka schudła bardzo ze strapienia przez ostatnie miesiące.

- Nie zrobisz tego jednak używając pięści i głowy, tylko kochającego serca. – powiedział odsuwając ją i wstając. – Do tego musisz być silniejsza niż Czcigodnej Tsunade. Ona odsunęła się od Czcigodnego Jirayi i Orochimaru kiedy przyszły ciężkie chwile. Nie potrafiła być ich spoiwem i mediatorem, a przy tak skrajnych charakterach trzeba mieć lwie serce i anielską cierpliwość, rozumiesz? Musisz być silniejsza, większa niż własne słabości.

- Tak, proszę pana. – rzuciła ocierając łzy. Rozumiała że przed nią długa droga nim odzyska swoich przyjaciół. – Będę najlepszym medykiem Konohy aby zawsze wrócili do Domu i będę najlepszą przyjaciółką aby mieli do kogo wracać!

- Proszę, oto duch! – uśmiechnął się widząc jak w dziewczynie bucha płomień nowej nadziei i była pełna wigoru.

- To może misja? – zapytał widząc jak Haruno patrzy w dal jakby mogła dotrzeć Sasuke i Naruto.

- TAK JEST! – krzyknęła z zapałem i pobiegła przodem.

Ona, Sakura Haruno, stanie się najwspanialszym shinobi osady Konoha-gakure.

23/10/2011, Hiwa

* * *

><p>Dziękuję za uwagę i dzielne dotrwanie do końca opowiadania.<p>

Mam nadzieję że miło spędziliśmy wspólnie czas.

X O X O, Hiwa


End file.
